Daguerréotypes
by Circae
Summary: Instantanés de la très Noble et très Ancienne Maison des Black. Classée T par précaution en raison de sous-entendus.
1. Belle du Seigneur

**Disclamer : Inutile, mais d'usage de préciser que les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. La permission m'est accordée de m'en servir afin de me distraire, mais également de vous divertir.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai écrit cet OS dans le cadre de **la 14ème édition de la « Nuit du FoF »**. Il s'agit d'écrire en une heure un OS autour d'un thème donné au préalable. Le thème auquel est consacrée cette histoire est **« conviction »**.

.

_Fond musical discret mais de qualité_ : Noir Désir album _666.667 Club_

.

.

**BELLE DU SEIGNEUR**

.

.

Le manoir où elle évoluait lui était inconnu et les deux personnes qui l'encadraient de part et d'autre, encapuchonnées de noir, ne laissaient échapper aucun son, aucun encouragement propre à calmer la crainte sourde qui l'étreignait malgré elle.

Bien sûr, elle n'ignorait pas _qui_ elle s'apprêtait à rencontrer et le décorum mis en oeuvre pour la cérémonie d'intronisation lui semblait tout à fait approprié. Néanmoins, elle aurait apprécié un peu plus d'égards et d'attention.

Les couloirs s'enchainaient les uns après les autres, indifférenciables, et parfois, elle devinait à travers une porte laissée entrouverte les vestiges d'un luxe désuet, vaguement dissimulé par des draps blancs en coton épais jetés à la hâte tantôt sur un sofa, tantôt sur un bureau dont on ne voyait plus que les pieds ouvragés, tantôt sur ce qui devait être le portrait d'un illustre ancêtre dont on souhaiter taire la filiation.

Peu à peu, l'inquiétude laissa place à la curiosité. Elle et ses compagnons anonymes commencèrent à croiser d'autres hommes, masqués également. Et soudain sa tête nue lui parue indécente dans ce décors où rien n'était laissé à découvert, presque obscène.

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse comme elle ne l'avait été depuis cette fois – elle n'était qu'une enfant – où elle avait subtiliser à son père un ouvrage qui était tout sauf destiné à une jeune fille de bonne famille. Et elle poursuivit son chemin, sans trainer les pieds. On ne devait pas _le_ faire attendre. Un homme vint à la rencontre de ses guides qui officiaient avec automatisme. Des pantins, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Elle, elle ne serait pas comme eux.

« Il faut la préparer », ordonna l'inconnu d'une voix grave et profonde de baryton.

On l'entraina dans une pièce légèrement éclairée par un chandelier massif à cinq branches qui trônait sur le manteau d'une cheminée en marbre rose, où brûlait un feu ronflant qui projetait leurs ombres déformées sur les murs. Si elle n'avait pas possédé tant d'assurance, sans doute aurait-elle eu envie de déguerpir sur l'instant.

Mais ce qui l'animait réellement, ce n'était pas tant le pouvoir qu'on lui avait fait miroiter que la certitude d'enfin participer à la création d'un monde nouveau, modulable selon son bon vouloir, et où elle aurait une place non négociable. Elle serait irremplaçable, unique.

« Enfile ça ! » l'enjoignit l'homme qui était venu à leur rencontre en lui tendant une robe – noire bien évidemment, sans s'embarrasser du moindre tact. « Et débrouille toi pour être présentable. Le Maître a prévu le nécessaire », ajouta-t-il en lui désignant une coiffeuse, située dans un angle de la pièce qu'elle n'avait pas encore détaillé.

On quitta la pièce, et elle se retrouva seule. Soupirant du soulagement de goûter enfin le silence de l'endroit à sa juste valeur, elle saisit le bougeoir et le déposa sur la coiffeuse, essuya d'une main la poussière qui maculait le miroir pour en découvrir les petites taches de rouille qui constellait sa surface, et constata que, décidément, l'attente ne seyait pas à son teint.

Elle apprécia l'odeur délicate de la poudre de riz qu'elle étala au pinceau sur ses joues pâles, rehaussant subtilement ses traits pointus, et souligna ses yeux de suffisamment de khôl pour donner à son regard une profondeur remarquable. Le rouge à lèvre carmin qui lui avait été destiné lui déplut, et elle laissa dédaigneusement le tube de côté. Elle replaça une dernière mèche de cheveux dans son chignon et se regarda dans le miroir. La satisfaction s'étalait sur son visage comme la cire avait recouvert le pied du bougeoir, sans faille.

Lorsqu'elle enfila la robe qu'_Il_ lui avait choisi elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'étoffe était belle, soyeuse, mais la coupe était d'un autre siècle, démodée, comme ce manoir, sans doute.

On revint la chercher et on la mena à _Lui_. La salle était grandiose, et _ses_ fidèles, nombreux, s'écartèrent pour lui laisser le passage. Dignement, elle avança jusqu'à Lui.

Elle le sentit fouiller son esprit, faisant remonter douloureusement à la surface des souvenirs enfouis qu'elle avait oubliés depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'enfin Il parut rassasié de ce qu'Il avait vu, Il esquissa un geste de la main, agitant souplement sa baguette dont le bout rougeoyant laissait présager de nouveaux supplices. _Il _souleva sa manche, apposa la pointe de _sa_ baguette sur son bras blanc, et déclara d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Bellatrix ! »

Fièrement, elle ne montra pas le moindre signe de la douleur qui vrillait chacun des nerfs de son corps. Non, elle ne le fit pas. Elle souriait même, de cette conviction qu'ont les femmes qui viennent d'acquérir une liberté sans limite à laquelle s'abandonner, sans regrets.


	2. Un Bon petit diable

**Disclamer : Inutile, mais d'usage de préciser que les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. La permission m'est accordée de m'en servir afin de me distraire, mais également de vous divertir.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai écrit cet OS dans le cadre de **la 14ème édition de la « Nuit du FoF »**. Il s'agit d'écrire en une heure un OS autour d'un thème donné au préalable. Le thème auquel est consacrée cette histoire est **« ombre »**.

.

_Fond musical discret mais de qualité_ : Nouvelle Vague, _3_.

_._

_._

**UN BON PETIT DIABLE**_  
><em>

_._

_._

Regulus n'avait jamais été un petit garçon courageux. Pas même un adolescent impétueux. Et encore moins un jeune adulte plein d'assurance. Son frère lui avait bien assez répété que jamais, non, jamais le petit Regulus à sa maman ne serait capable d'envergure et de libre-arbitre. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Tout était arrivé par hasard. Une porte avait était laissé entrouverte, il avait été envoyé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et s'était perdu en chemin, puis il avait entendu ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre.

Le Maître parlait souvent à son serpent. Rien d'extraordinaire en cela, ses lubies habituelles résidant dans l'extermination pure et simple, et surtout radicale, de tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin d'un être humain sans pouvoirs magiques – communément, c'est ce qu'on appelle un moldu. Discourir dans le vide avec pour seule oreille attentive un animal de compagnie était absolument conventionnel. A la mesure du Seigneur des Ténèbres en tout cas, ça l'était.

Mais pour une raison que Regulus ignorait, l'échange ne s'était pas déroulé en Fourchelangue comme de coutume mais dans la langue de Shakespeare, dans son plus simple appareil. Toujours est-il que les propos qu'il avait surpris l'avaient pour le moins déconcerté, et c'est avec peine qu'il avait retenu un hoquet de dégout.

_Ainsi donc le Maître avait un secret, et pas des moindres !_

Cette pensée l'avait habité pendant plusieurs semaines sans que Regulus ne sut qu'en faire. Certes, il s'agissait d'une réelle abomination – quelqu'un de sain d'esprit ne scinderait pas son être en morceaux pour les cacher dans des objets, aussi sadique soit-il, et aussi prestigieux soit le réceptacle de la part d'être.

De là à s'enfuir en courant, quitter l'Angleterre, et surtout le cercle des Mangemorts, il y avait un pas. Un pas gigantesque qu'il était difficile de franchir sans risquer de devoir subir les conséquences du geste.

Demander de l'aide à Sirius, ça l'avait traversé. Mais hormis conforter ce dernier dans ses convictions, l'effet aurait été le même que s'il avait pris ses jambes à son cou, les railleries en prime. Regulus avait donc décidé de faire acte de bonne foi, acte valeureux s'il en est, avant de venir annoncer à son frère qu'il était bien plus courageux qu'il ne le pensait.

C'est ainsi, fort de cette décision, que Regulus entreprit de récupérer le Horcruxe du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Gagner le lieu où reposait l'objet n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Les informations qu'avait donné le Maître à son serpent avaient été claires, limpides même, mais parvenir en barque par la mer jusqu'à la grotte où se trouvait le Horcruxe avait été un périple bien délicat. Trempé, transi de froid et tremblant de peur à l'idée de ce qu'il allait devoir encore affronter, Regulus parcourut du regard l'ensemble de la cavité où il avait amarré son embarcation, cherchant désespérément un indice.

La magie noire, quoiqu'en pense le commun des mortels, n'était pas nécessairement l'apanage des Mangemorts, et encore moins celui de Regulus. Néanmoins, ses connaissances lui suffirent. Il incisa sa main, puis la posa sur la roche, la paume à même la pierre humide, et se concentra pour formuler un sort de déverrouillage.

« _Alohomora !_ »

Il retint son souffle, priant muettement Merlin que le sortilège suffise. Un bruit grondant lui confirma qu'il avait réussi. Une dalle se déplaça, laissant suffisamment d'espace pour qu'un homme de corpulence moyenne s'aventura dans le passage sombre qui s'offrait à lui.

Devant lui, à la lueur de sa baguette, Regulus distinguait un lac à la surface lisse, noire comme de l'obsidienne. Tout en réfléchissant au moyen de le traverser pour rejoindre l'ilot qui le narguait en son centre, son pied droit butta contre un obstacle, et Regulus manqua s'étaler de tout son long. Il ne remercierait jamais assez les heures passées à pratiquer l'escrime : ses réflexes avait encore du bon.

Toutefois, en vérifiant à ses pieds que rien n'entraverait plus sa progression, il entrevit une corde recouverte d'algues verdâtres. Il la saisit avec dégout, tira, et petit à petit, quelque chose remonta à la surface. C'était un canot.

La traversée du lac se passa sans encombres. Le silence oppressant n'était perturbé que par le frappement régulier des rames sur la surface de l'eau, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elle vint en contact avec le fond sableux du lac. Enfin parvenu à l'ilot, Regulus gravit quelques marches taillées à même la pierre pour arriver devant une sorte d'autel, sur lequel reposait une vasque au contenu incertain. Au fond du récipient, il devina ce qui devait être le fameux médaillon de Serpentard.

Un sourire ravi s'étira sur les traits du jeune homme. Cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute : Sirius s'était trompé. Regulus n'était pas un couard et une vie nouvelle s'offrait assurément à lui. _N'est-ce pas ?_


	3. A la Santé

**Disclamer : Inutile, mais d'usage de préciser que les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. La permission m'est accordée de m'en servir afin de me distraire, mais également de vous divertir.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai écrit cet OS dans le cadre de **la 14ème édition de la « Nuit du FoF »**. Il s'agit d'écrire en une heure un OS autour d'un thème donné au préalable. Le thème auquel est consacrée cette histoire est **« prison »**.

.

_Fond musical discret mais de qualité_ : Chopin, _Nocturnes_.

.

.

**A LA SANTÉ**

.

.

_Putain ce qu'il fait froid. _

Frigorifié, il se balançait d'avant en arrière, serrant convulsivement autour de ses épaules la maigre couverture qui lui avait été attribuée le premier jour où il était arrivé ici. C'était... Il ne savait plus à quand remontait son incarcération, il avait cessé de compter le jour où la réserve de cailloux qui lui servait à graver des traits sur les murs de sa cellule en guise de mémo était arrivée à épuisement.

_Merde c'qu'il fait froid !_

Ça devait être l'hiver, à en croire la température ambiante.La pire des saisons depuis qu'il était ici. Il n'avait même plus la force de se transformer. Penser était chaque jour plus difficile, les Détraqueurs n'était jamais rassasiés. D'ailleurs, il y en avait un qui n'allait pas tarder à passer devant lui, il le sentait, les sens aux aguets. Les pas lourds qui résonnaient sourdement sur la pierre brute vrillaient ses oreilles, l'odeur aux relents saumâtres qui se frottait à ses narines sans que le froid suffit à engourdir son odorat pour l'éviter et leur vue...**(1)**

_Va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! Dégage saloperie, t'entends ?_

A ce stade, il ne pouvait plus décrire ni ce qu'il voyait, ni ce qu'il ressentait. Il était comme fou. Plus rien avait de sens. Il se terra dans un angle de la cellule, sa cellule, celle où il était alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Morts. Ses amis étaient morts et c'était sa faute. Il souffla sur ses doigts gourds, des larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rendit compte.

_Pourriture, fous le camp !_

Ses protestations n'avait pas d'effet autre que d'exciter plus encore la créature qui s'approchait des grilles de sa cellule, unique rempart entre le Détraqueurs et lui, repas de choix ignorant qui ne parvenait même plus à s'agiter suffisamment pour éloigner le froid oppressant. Ses pensées n'étaient plus cohérentes, ombragées, comme recouvertes d'un voile tenace, poisseux, que sa volonté ne parvenait à soulever pour qu'il leur échappa. Il entendait en lui les cris de sa mère, il sentait, l'estomac noué, la nausée qui le gagnait tandis qu'on le chassait de chez lui.

_S'il te plait va-t-en..._

Il sanglotait à présent, déversant des bouillons de larmes irrépressibles teintées de crasse sur son visage. Pitoyable, il n'était que pitoyable, on lui avait bien assez dit, il le savait. Servilus avait raison quand il disait qu'il ne valait pas mieux que ceux qui massacraient les moldus. Lui aussi persécutait, à sa façon. De pire en pire, tout remontait à la surface, ses souvenirs, douloureux, lancinants, honteux. Enfermé et anéanti, voilà ce qu'il était.

Il ne voulait plus rien. Rien d'autre que tout cela cesse. S'il en avait eu la force, il aurait tendu les bras vers la créature et lui aurait roulé un dernier patin de tous les diables qui l'aurait mené droit en Enfer.

Rien n'était plus vicieux qu'Azkaban, pas même la mort. Il fallait être sacrément tordu pour avoir mis en oeuvre un endroit pareil. Et ces damnés gardiens qui ne prenait jamais de congés !

_Suis innocent putain, barre toi !_

Ni supplication, ni vociférations ne pouvait faire fléchir les Détraqueurs, il le savait bien, mais chaque fois, toujours, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier lui aussi, comme les autres détenus. Jamais on ne reprochait à l'un de ses compagnons de misère ses jérémiades. C'était un rituel tacite.

Et dire qu'il en avait envoyé du monde à Azkaban... S'il avait pleinement eu conscience de ce que cela impliquait, peut-être aurait-il utilisé ses convictions à d'autres fins, plus justes. Ou bien peut-être n'aurait-il pas retenu un Avada Kedavra par ce qu'il supposait être alors de la grandeur d'âme.

La bête s'éloigna finalement, partant se délecter des pensées d'un autre. Mais le soulagement fut de courte durée, le froid, lui, était toujours là.

_Faut vraiment que j'me casse d'ici..._

Quelques mois plus tard, il était enfin dehors.

.

.

.

**(1)** « L'horreur ! L'horreur a un visage... » (_Apocalypse Now_) Pardonnez-moi, je pouvais pas m'en empêcher^^


	4. 24 Hour Party People

**Disclamer : Inutile, mais d'usage de préciser que les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. La permission m'est accordée de m'en servir afin de me distraire, mais également de vous divertir.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai écrit cet OS dans le cadre de **la 14ème édition de la « Nuit du FoF »**. Il s'agit d'écrire en une heure un OS autour d'un thème donné au préalable. Le thème auquel est consacrée cette histoire est **« onde »**.

.

_Fond musical discret mais de qualité_ : The Clash, _Career Opportunities_.

.

.

24 HOUR PARTY PEOPLE

.

.

_été 1989_

Nymphadora Tonks détestait l'été. Non pas que la fin des cours ne fut accueilli avec un certain enthousiasme, mais pour la Poufsouffle de seize ans qu'elle était, le soulagement était bien vite assombri par la perspective de se retrouver coincée à la campagne avec pour seule et unique compagnie ses géniteurs. Non, décidément, il lui faudrait trouver une occupation ou elle allait tourner dingue.

Elle quitta donc son lit d'où elle contemplait le plafond tapissé de posters de groupes de rock aussi bien sorciers que moldus, embarqua son baladeur radio, vissa le casque sur ses oreilles et démarra la sono à fond. Elle dévala bruyamment les escaliers en pin qui menaient au rez-de-chaussé et prit la porte sans prévenir.

Un comportement tout sauf distingué, mais les Tonks était habitués aux frasques de leur fille – bien trop nombreuses pour que quiconque ait continué de les compter, et ne se souciaient guère de la savoir vadrouiller seule dans la campagne. _Après tout, si même les vieux était conscients du peu __d'animation du coin, où allait le monde ?_

La campagne environnante était charmante, bucolique, on aurait même pu la qualifier d'exquise. Des adjectifs qui ne pouvaient que donner une virulente poussée d'acné à la jeune Tonks qui ne rêvait que d'une vie citadine aventureuse.

Elle prit le sentier pédestre qui débutait à quelques centaines de mètres de chez qu'elle empruntait toujours lorsqu'elle se baladait. Sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait, elle monta d'un cran le son du baladeur et se mit à chanter à tue-tête la chanson qui passait à la radio. Elle ne dérangerait personne.

A un moment donné, un parcours de santé débutait, et elle avait l'habitude de couper à travers champs pour rejoindre la nationale. De là, elle longeait le bord de la route jusqu'à un pont qui traversait l'Irwell, et sous lequel elle paressait souvent. Une affiche un brin psychédélique avait été collée sur un poteau il y a peu. Elle le savait bien, elle venait par là tous les jours.

Un concert aurait lieu à Manchester dans dix jours. _Buzzcocks_. Le nom lui parlait, elle avait déjà entendu quelques uns de leurs titres. Convaincue que l'occasion ne se représenterait pas si elle ne la saisissait pas et qu'elle se morfondrait tout l'été sans rien n'avoir à raconter à la rentrée, elle fit donc demi-tour et courut jusqu'à chez elle. Si elle présentait bien les choses, ses parents l'autoriserait à y aller.

.

.

_Mais bien sûr_...

« Nymphadora Tonks, tu vas me faire le plaisir de filer dans ta chambre immédiatement ! » vociféra la redoutée Andromeda Tonks qui en dépit de son départ fulgurant de la famille Black, n'avait plus de rebelles que les quelques mèches de cheveux grisonnantes qui dépassaient de son chignon.

Vexée de n'avoir pu défendre son _grand projet_ de l'été plus longtemps, Tonks grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Il lui fallait trouver une solution, et vite. Tandis que les ondes passait une énième fois du _Nirvana_, elle se surprit à penser que l'intervention d'un tiers pourrait lui être utile.

.

.

« Maman, est-ce que je peux prendre la cheminée du bureau pour appeler Charlie ? »

Tonks avait attendu deux jours avant de faire sa demande pour éviter d'éveiller le moindre soupçon. Satisfaite par la réponse affirmative que lui donna sa mère, elle entra dans le bureau de son père et prit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans le bocal à moitié vide qui était sur le manteau de la cheminée, et la jeta dans l'âtre qui s'illumina d'ombres vertes lorsqu'elle prononça :

« Le Terrier ! »

La tête rousse de Molly Weasley apparut quelques instants plus tard.

« Bonjour Madame Weasley », salua-t-elle en souriant de l'air le plus innocent qu'elle avait en réserve. « Est-ce que Charlie est là s'il-vous-plait ? »

.

.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment une bonne idée. T'en as parlé à ta mère au moins ? » lui opposa Charlie, bien trop tempéré à son goût pour un Gryffondor.

« Mais oui, puisque j'te le dis ! Si je dors chez toi et que ton père vient nous chercher après le concert, il n'y a pas de problème », mentit effrontément Tonks avec assurance.

« Bon ,bah si c'est d'accord, pourquoi pas, mais il a intérêt à être bien ton groupe ! »

.

.

C'est ainsi que Nymphadora assista à son premier concert de punk. Au nez et à la barbe de sa mère. Enfin presque. Puisqu'elle découvrit en même temps que les joies de faire le mur que ses parents n'étaient peut-être pas aussi coincés qu'ils en avaient l'air : eux aussi avaient décidé d'aller y faire un tour.


	5. Eyes Wide Shut

**Disclamer : Inutile, mais d'usage de préciser que les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. La permission m'est accordée de m'en servir afin de me distraire, mais également de vous divertir.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai écrit cet OS dans le cadre de **la 14ème édition de la « Nuit du FoF »**. Il s'agit d'écrire en une heure un OS autour d'un thème donné au préalable. Le thème auquel est consacrée cette histoire est **« orgie »**.

.

_Fond musical discret mais de qualité_ : Nancy Sinatra,_ Summerwine_.

.

.

**EYES WIDE SHUT**

.

.

Narcissa Black, désormais Malefoy, était une jeune femme respectable. Elle avait épousé, comme il avait été convenu dès son plus jeune âge, l'homme qui lui avait été destiné. Et sans rechigner le moins du monde s'il-vous-plait.

Contrairement à ses deux soeurs qui, chacune à sa manière, menaient une vie dissolue, Narcissa, elle, avait marqué un point d'honneur à redorer le blason des Black. Il fallait dire, excusez-moi du peu, que ce n'était pas un luxe.

Son mariage, à défaut d'être heureux, avait permis à Narcissa de continuer à évoluer dans la bonne société sorcière, et ses qualité d'hôtesses étaient reconnues par les plus prestigieux membres de l'élite du monde sorcier.

Toutefois, depuis quelques mois, elle avait pu constater que Lucius désertait de plus en plus souvent leur lit. Bien entendu, Narcissa s'était toujours acquittée de ses devoirs conjugaux avec suffisamment d'entrain pour que son époux daignât l'honorer comme il se devait.

Mais ce qu'elle avait tant redouté semblait être arrivé. Lucius devait avoir une amante, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Forte de cette conviction, Narcissa descendit dans le bureau de son mari à la recherche d'un éventuel indice. La pièce était impeccable. Décidément, les elfes de maison étaient sacrément efficaces lorsque l'on savait les mener à la baguette. Rien ne dépassait, pas même un parchemin n'avait été laissé négligemment sur le bureau ou sur la table basse qui faisait face à la cheminée.

Elle fouilla donc dans les tiroirs, mais elle ne trouva que quelques documents administratifs et correspondances sans grand intérêt. Elle jeta également quelques sorts afin de déceler une cache secrète, mais rien n'y fit. Lucius n'avait rien à se reprocher.

En désespoir de cause, elle s'installa sur le sofa et noya ses doutes dans un verre de Whisky, ce qui n'eut d'autre effet que de la rendre plus soupçonneuse encore. Narcissa avait toujours eu l'alcool triste, ce qui avait été parfois handicapant lors de soirées mondaines.

Elle attendit, toujours dans le bureau. Lucius arriva peu avant dix-huit heures. Dire qu'il avait été surpris de découvrir sa femme passablement grisée à une heure pareille dans son bureau aurait été un euphémisme. Il était même prodigieusement furieux.

« Bon sang Narcissa, mais qu'est ce que tu as ? » la morigéna-t-il en la secouant doucement par l'épaule, mais la jeune femme restait prostrée sur le canapé et ne lui répondit pas.

« Allons ma chérie, dis moi ce qu'il se passe », reprit-il plus doucement, en s'installant à ses côtés, caressant ses longs cheveux blonds en une vague tentative d'apaisement.

« Ce qu'il y a ? Ce qu'il y a ? Mais c'est à toi de me le dire Lucius ! Je ne sais pas quelle greluche t'a entraîné dans ses débauches nocturnes, mais je t'assure que ça ne va pas se passer ainsi ! » éructa Narcissa, soudainement ravivée.

« Que... Gre-greluche ? » balbutia Lucius qui paraissait étonné par les propos de sa femme.

« Oui, ce n'est tout de même pas un homme qui te pousse à sortir ainsi toutes les nuits ! » lui opposa-t-elle sans se départir de l'air furieux qu'elle arborait désormais. « Je te garantie Lucius que je ne te laisserai pas trainer notre nom dans la boue de cette manière », menaça-t-elle.

« Mais tu n'y est pas du tout, voyons ! Bien au contraire même ! » s'indigna-t-il. « Ecoute, je t'ai tenue à l'écart de tout ça pour ton propre bien, tu n'as rien à savoir de plus », conclut-il.

« Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça, tu n'as qu'à repartir d'où tu viens ! »

.

.

Après cette dispute, Narcissa fit comme si de rien n'était durant un temps. Elle attendit patiemment que Lucius baissa sa garde. Sa décision était prise : s'il ne lui disait rien, très bien, elle le découvrirait par elle-même.

Un soir que Lucius quittait leur chambre, elle le suivit silencieusement après s'être lancée au préalable un sortilège de Désillusion. Elle se faufila derrière lui avec la souplesse d'un chat alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte de son bureau.

Elle le vit lancer un sort sur l'une des bibliothèques – et dire qu'elle n'avait pas songé à cela, c'était pourtant vieux comme le monde ! – et une cache fut mise à jour. Elle n'en distingua pas le contenu, mais elle le vit en sortir un masque argenté et une cape noire, très sobre, qu'il revêtit. Puis Lucius s'approcha de la cheminée et y lança un peu de Poudre de Cheminette avant d'annoncer : « Manoir Jedusor ».

Elle remonta immédiatement à sa chambre et entreprit de trouver une cape un rien semblable à celle que Lucius avait enfilée. Elle se contenta d'une simple cape à capuche, et emprunta le même chemin que son époux. Le nom n'avait pas été bien difficile à retenir – _tellement commun_ _!_

.

.

Narcissa atterrit dans une pièce sombre, fort heureusement pour elle vide de monde. Elle épousseta la suie qui maculait sa cape avec une moue dégoutée et en rabattit la capuche sur sa tête. Elle traversa de nombreux couloirs, sans logique aucune, et elle aurait été bien en peine de retrouver le chemin du retour si on le lui avait demandé.

Des voix et des cris lui parvinrent peu à peu, de plus en plus nets. Des rires aussi. Manifestement, il semblerait qu'on s'adonne à une véritable orgie... Puis elle poussa doucement la porte d'où venait le bruit, avec autant de discrétion que possible.

Ce qu'elle découvrit était absolument innommable, jamais elle n'avait vu de choses pareilles. Des personnes encagoulées riaient grassement en torturant des inconnus qui les suppliaient de cesser, d'autres ripaillaient sans prêter attention à ce qui les entourait, et au centre de la pièce immense qu'elle découvrait, un homme au visage repoussant toisait tout ce beau monde avec une indifférence des plus malsaines.

Lorsque Narcissa croisa son regard, elle ne sut ce qui l'attendait. D'un sort, l'homme l'attira à ses pieds, et elle butta douloureusement contre le sol sur lequel il l'avait jetée sans pitié. Elle releva la tête, le menton fier, et le détailla avec autant de dignité qu'il était possible d'afficher lorsque l'on était à genoux devant un inconnu au milieu d'une orgie d'une nature tout autre que celle que l'on s'imaginait découvrir.

« Eh bien Malefoy, ne sais tu donc pas tenir ta femme ? » fit remarquer l'homme d'une voix magiquement amplifiée, attroupant la foule autour d'eux, avant d'éclater d'un rire cruel.

Finalement, il s'agissait bien d'un homme. Et Narcissa ne sut si cela était préférable à sa première hypothèse.


	6. Le Petit Prince

**Disclamer : Inutile, mais d'usage de préciser que les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. La permission m'est accordée de m'en servir afin de me distraire, mais également de vous divertir.**

**.**

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai écrit cet OS dans le cadre de **la 14ème édition de la « Nuit du FoF »**. Il s'agit d'écrire en une heure un OS autour d'un thème donné au préalable. Le thème auquel est consacrée cette histoire est **« étoile »**.

.

_Fond musical discret mais de qualité_ : David Bowie,_ Starman_.

.

.

**LE PETIT PRINCE**

.

.

De tous les Black, jusqu'à ce que son neveu ne vint à montrer quelques signes de révolte, Alphard avait été celui d'entre eux qui avait été le plus rigoureux dans sa désinvolture. De la jeunesse à l'âge adulte, il n'avait jamais cessé d'assumer ses positions – le plus souvent silencieusement, certes – et de se conformer à une éthique volontairement souple qui lui avait permis de creuser son nid au milieu de tous ces serpents.

L'apparente légèreté qu'il avait toujours affichée en public était calculée. Enfant, cela éloignait de lui les soupçons de sa mère qui les reportait alors systématiquement sur son insupportable soeur, Walburga. Et en grandissant, il avait pu se complaire d'un statut de rentier qu'il n'avait nullement mérité mais qui lui convenait tout à fait. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de ses journées que de lire la Gazette et de vaquer à sa guise. Après tout, ses employés géraient son argent avec un soin tout à fait productif et suffisamment d'efficacité pour qu'il n'ait besoin d'y mettre lui-même son nez.

Néanmoins, lorsque son neveu avait commencé à faire grincer les dents de cette chère Walburga avec une ouverture d'esprit qui ne lui était pas complètement étrangère, il s'était finalement décidé à se mêler un peu des affaires d'autrui. Et si cela irritait sa soeur en prime, voilà un bonus qu'il ne négligerait pas.

Lorsque Sirius avait définitivement quitté le Square Grimmault, Alphard s'était tout naturellement manifesté auprès de lui. Le jeune homme avait d'abord paru dubitatif, arguant que son oncle n'était pas la grandeur d'âme incarnée et qu'il n'était pas non plus réputé pour venir en aide à son prochain. Non, la plupart du temps, son prochain, il l'ignorait, et Alphard lui concédait bien cela.

Mais son neveu avait bien vite ravalé sa fierté et ses soupçons lorsqu'il lui avait finalement avoué que la principale satisfaction qu'ils avaient l'un et l'autre à tirer d'une telle transaction tenait en trois mots : horripiler Walburga Black. La somme qu'Alphard lui avait proposée, tout à fait honnête et suffisamment généreuse pour qu'il accepta son aide, l'encouragea sans doute également sur cette voie.

Comme quoi, la bonne étoile, ça ne tient parfois qu'à de vieilles rancunes de famille.


End file.
